Flow Doppler imaging is widely used by clinicians to detect diseases of the valves, such as aortic regurgitation, aortic stenosis, mitral regurgitation, and mitral stenosis. In particular, continuous wave Doppler (CW) mode scan is routinely done during echocardiography, and images showing the Doppler signal tracings are intermixed with other scan modes in an echocardiographic video recording. Traditionally, echocardiographers have manually traced velocity envelopes to extract measurements, such as decay time, pressure gradient, pressure half-time, and velocity time integral, which are then matched to normal and abnormal values based on clinical guidelines. However, the measurements made by echocardiographers can show considerable variability for measurement of ejection fraction. Further, although there are over 146 measurements that can be made during echocardiography, only a subset of them are based on what diseases are anticipated for the patients.